


The Strand's family in the zoo

by Valkoinenkarhu



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, New York City, Zoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkoinenkarhu/pseuds/Valkoinenkarhu
Summary: When the young TK turned 6 years, his parents promised to take him to the zoo. This is the story from this day. Also Owen and his wife have a good time in their relationship, so this is a long story for a good family time.
Kudos: 6





	1. Daddy, wake up!

**Author's Note:**

> It's a long story, longest that I've ever wrote and translated in English, so it take a time to translated every chapter. I also use a metric system, so don't be surprised by that.

\- Mom! Dad! I'm coming!

Gwen woke up to hear a loud knock from the bedroom door, followed by TK's loud voice and before she had time to properly grasp the situation, the young boy would rush in the room and run like a wild foal to his dad's side of the bed.

\- Daddy! Daddy wake up! You promised to take me to the zoo!

Owen seemed to be in full sleep despite his son's make noise. He lay on his side on the edge of the bed, not seeming to react to the boy's loud voice. TK began to gently push his dad awake and shouted him at the same time.

Owen snorted and turned his back on his son, pulling the blanket over his head. TK paused for a moment and watched in astonishment as his dad turned his back on him, but soon continued to shout and push.

\- Daddy wakes up now! You promised to take me to the zoo today! Dad stop sleeping and get up!

After getting her eyes better open, Gwen looked at the clock in amazement. It was half past seven on Saturday morning. She didn’t remember when she had seen TK on the weekend so early upstairs and so energetic. Usually the boy, like his dad, was very sleepy in the morning, especially on day off.

She shifted his gaze back to her son, who shouted and pushed his dad's character under the blanket. They had promised to take TK to the Bronx zoo for the honor of his sixth birthday, as soon as they had arranged a mutual day off. TK had really waited for the day when his parents could finally tell him that the trip will really happen. Owen had a hard time trying to get his lively son to sleep at night so he would have as much energy as possible to wake up early and spend all day at the zoo. Gwen started to suspect if TK had slept at all, because he sounded just as energetic as last night.

\- C’mon dad! TK started to sound already frustrated and he started to tear the blanket off his dad.

Gwen had always admired her husband’s patience and nerves with their son. Watching the boy around his dad, he couldn't help but wonder how Owen was doing it. Sure dad gave his son more freedom and allowed more than his mother did, but Owen also knew how to draw clear boundaries and also show them to his son when needed. Perhaps this doing also fell into the category of _boys will be boys_ , how Owen justified TK’s actions to Gwen.

TK had already had half of the blanket ripped off over Owen. He had to be awake, he could not have such good at sleeping that he would have been able to sleep. TK's shout and wake-up call were certainly louder than the fire station's siren. Gwen had to remind a few times from the boy's high voice that their neighbors would not be nervous.

\- Dad, now you wake and get up! TK growled after getting the rest of the blanket ripped off his dad. Owen continued to lay on his back to his son in the fetal position, keeping his hands to protect his head. Gwen looked at her husband's face and found his smiling in spite of everything. So this was something dad's and son's play. Owen knew for sure that TK was waiting reach to the zoo, and this indifferent presentation was really just his annoyingly wonderful way to show it. Gwen couldn't help but laugh after getting up to sit on her side of the bed. She didn't want to interfere with this.

\- Argh! TK growled in frustration and trampled his feet to the floor. - Dad, why do you have to be so annoying?! YOU PROMISED!

The boy jumped on the bed and sat with his legs wide over Owen's hips and continued to push his dad from the side.

\- TK, calm down a bit, Gwen had to notify that the boy wouldn't hurt his dad. He seemed a little relaxed in his grip and soon his expression seemed to brighten and the frustrated voice turned into laughter when he realized this was a play. Like several little boys, TK also liked wrestling with his dad. He continued to push and moved closer to his dad's huge arms, which were still locked to protect his head.

Suddenly, Owen sounded strange, and TK froze in place with his mouth open. He didn’t know if he had gone too far and hurt his dad. But before he had time to react in any way, Owen opened his eyes and his strong arms rushed around the boy and pulled him against Owen's chest in a tight hug. He was partially lying on top of the boy, so he had no chance of getting wriggled off from under his dad.

Gwen couldn't control her laughter, seeing her son's confused and at the same time disappointed look as he lay under his dad - and Owen's playful smile on his face as he succeeded in his little trick. TK really hadn’t been able to wait for this to happen. Whenever they had been wrestling with his dad, Owen had let him win every time. He also laughed with satisfaction at his trick and gentle kissed the boy's head.

\- Yeah, really fun ... TK muttered between his parents. Gwen shook her son's hair with her hand.- Really, Dad ... you promised! Get up now!

\- Where you are in hurry, kiddo? Owen asked calmly, as if he hadn't remembered what day it was today. Sure, he remembered, but the playful teasing of the young boy was fun. Besides, over the years, this had proved to be a good way to get the boy to calm down, even for a moment when TK was overactive; Owen taked the boy in his arms, held and stroked him soothingly until he calmed down. Later, TK also came into the arms of his dad or mom himself when he wanted to relax.

\- To the zoo,where YOU promised to take me today, TK snorted, as if he hadn’t mentioned this dozens of times when trying to get dad awake.

Owen felt TK's body relax gradually, but didn't let go of his son yet.

\- We’re in no hurry, Owen continued patiently after a short break. His voice was quiet and reassuring. - Let's rest for a while.

\- The zoo is a big place and there is a lot to see. You need to have enough strength to walk the whole day, so save your energy there instead, Gwen continued and smiled at his son.

\- Your mom is right.

TK opened his mouth to protest his parents, but eventually ended up accepting the situation and sighing deeply, still disappointed with the situation. They all lay quietly in bed. Daylight penetrated the dim room behind the closed curtains, and the steady noise of the cars from the street didn’t ease even at the weekend. However, it didn't take long to get used to it over the years.

\- Dad, I need to get to the bathroom, TK said purposefully, breaking the long-felt silence in the room, even though the time had really only passed a few minutes. Owen didn't react in any way.

\- Of course I can also pee in my pan... TK continued to raise his voice a bit, without getting his sentence to the end.

\- Okay okay! Owen exclaimed, moved off the boy and let him go.

TK bounced up and jumped towards to the foot. At the bedroom door, however, he still turned to look at his dad, who was still lying in bed without making any effort to get up.

\- YOU... PROMISED...! TK growled impatiently.

\- Okay, okay ... I get up, Owen raised his hand up as a sign of surrender and slowly get up, yawning heavily and stretching his body.

After making sure dad kept his word, TK ran out of the room. Owen sat on the bed feeling sleepy, sighing deeply and looking at his wife with a laugh and shaking his head.

\- Why do I need an alarm clock? I already have a kid.

Gwen laughed warmly at her husband's comment and watched her tired being. Owen's hair was tangled and swaying in every direction and in his tired face could distinguish dark eye bags. Yet Gwen distinguished a gentle smile and a loving look in her husband’s eyes. She moved next to her husband, lowered her hand to his cheek and kissed her husband lightly. Owen kissed her once, a second, a third ... until the kisses intensified as they searched for Gwen's sensitive neck.

\- Slow down a little ... you promised to your son, Gwen calmed him with a laugh and reluctantly pulled away from his husband. She would have gladly let Owen continue, but she knew where that would lead and in the end they wouldn't be able to go on the trip the boy wanted at all.

Owen looked at her with a disappointed smile on his face in protest.

\- All right, dear, get up and I'll make you coffee, Gwen tried to persuade her husband, getting out of bed and starting to change clothes. Owen smiled approvingly at the proposal and slowly got up.


	2. "Well kiddo, what animals do you hope to see?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the story continues really slowly ... but maybe the next chapter would be a little better. :)

Owen walked to the bathroom with a pile of clothes in his hands.He still felt tired and his eyes felt heavy. Owen grabbed the door handle and stopped:

\- Does anyone need to use the bathroom?

\- No!

\- No!

\- Last warning! Owen shouted back, but as the silence descended on the apartment he opened the door and prepared for his own morning routines. They varied according to how much time he had in the morning, but today he followed the whole formula. It included a shower, after which he washed his face even more separately and then took care of his skin and hair _thoroughly_. And he really meant it.

Gwen had sometimes stated that Owen had more skin and hair care products than she did, but on the other hand, she liked this side of her husband, and the fact that he also took care of his appearance despite the hard and dirty work. The handsome appearance and clean skin, however, required a lot of work, so Owen had heard from his family a few times that he spent a large part of his day time in the bathroom. Owen always stated that you could not hurry for your looks. That’s why he tried to take his family into account as well and made sure he was the last one to go to the bathroom in the morning.

When Owen was finally pleased, he put on the clothes he had brought with him and headed to his family for breakfast in the kitchen. The strong smell of coffee hovered in the kitchen while TK was sitting in front of the table, already dressed and eating the last parts of his breakfast. Gwen had poured a cup of coffee for Owen, and it was waiting him at his corner of the table. Upon reaching the kitchen, his wife and son looked at him amused. Owen gave them a questioning look, not realizing what was so much fun about them.

\- 32 minutes, Gwen explained and laughed gently. - I guess it's your new record.

Owen smiled and nodded at them.

\- Just laugh, but admit it I look better now than when I woke up.

\- Well, it's true, Gwen replied as she stood up and walked over to Owen and quickly kissed him on the lips. - What do you want to eat?

\- A couple of pieces of bread is enough, man answered and moved to his place at the table. He grabbed a cup of coffee in his hand and drank a fair dose before sitting in his chair opposite his son. His mornings didn’t start without skin care routines and coffee.

TK was wearing dark pants and a bright yellow hoodie and he seemed to radiate enthusiasm while waiting to get to the zoo for the first time, which he had been waiting for so long. The boy scooped the last spoonful of cereal into his mouth. Owen couldn't help but smile at his son.

\- Well kiddo, what animals do you hope to see?

The boy had spent days listing them all the animals he wanted to see, so Owen already knew the answer to his question. However, he could not help but enjoy the boy's enthusiasm and it gripped him as well. TK started again to list the familiar list: lions, bears, penguins, gorillas …

Gwen brought a bread basket and other breakfast items to the table. She had also boiled a few eggs for them. They all sat at the breakfast table and listened to TK’s account of the upcoming trip to the zoo. Gwen had brought him a few brochures, which they had browsed together and TK had shown what animals he wanted to see. Naturally, those brochures were still on the table and the boy showed them pictures of them excitedly.

\- When do we leave go there? the boy asked impatiently.

\- Within an hour, I think, Gwen replied.

\- Eat a decent breakfast now, as the day will be really long, Owen remarked to TK as he ate his bread. Sure they would take their own snacks with them on the trip, but in addition to hunger Owen and Gwen doubted how long the six-year-old would be able to walk during all the day.

After breakfast, they began to pack their belongings and gradually prepared to leave. Gwen packed juices and a snacks for them, as well as a few bars of chocolate. The day was partly cloudy and the weather forecast did not promise rain, but she packed an umbrella for the trip and a pair of clothes for TK. TK gave his brochure to his mom and she put it to her backpack.

After a time that felt like eternity they finally could leave. Owen urged TK to use the bathroom at least five times, so he wouldn't have to have a wee before they arrive to the zoo.

\- We have a long way to go: First we take a bus to the metro station and then we take a metro to Bronx, Owen explained.

* * *

Owen carried their backpacks and took care of their son while Gwen had their zoo entrance tickets and tickets for the bus and metro. Owen reminded TK again to hold his hand the whole time so they wouldn't get lost. He shouldn't leave his parents and go on his own way, even if he sees something interesting.

TK had somewhat traveled by bus with his parents, so it was already quite mundane for him. The metro instead was still a wonder to the little boy and Owen got to explain the same things over and over to his son during the trip. However, this time they traveled a longer distance by metro, and got to see Manhattan better than before - as well as a brand new district for TK, the Bronx. The boy sat the whole travel with his face glued to the window and looked at the landscape enchanted. He explained almost everything he saw excited to his parents.

The journey felt long, but despite the preparing at the morning took long, they were about half an hour ahead of time at the zoo gate. In addition to them, There were many other visitors on site as well, including tourist groups. They went to the side to wait. TK sat on the ground and browsing through the brochures as Owen stood behind him, leaning against the fence, Gwen in his armpit. He wrapped his other hand around his wife's waist and Gwen pressed her head against her husband's chest and followed his son, who waited moderately for time to pass.

There were a lot of other families with children and the murmur filled the square. Somewhere a small baby cried, elsewhere a young child screamed. One couple seemed to have very lively twins dressed in harnesses. Yet the children tried to rush each in their own directions without listening at all to the instruction of their parents. Gwen felt great pride for her son, who was of course wild in his own way, but still obeyed and respected his parents.

Five minutes before the official opening time of the park, staff came to the gate to open the gates and let visitors in the zoo. The crowd began to move towards the gate.

\- TK, Owen said and held out his hand to the boy. TK gave the brochure to his mom, who put it back in dad’s backpack, and grabbed his dad's hand briskly as they set out to walk with the others to the gate. Gwen took out their entrance tickets to her hands.


End file.
